


In the Dark I See

by Evening_Bat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/pseuds/Evening_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's not too bothered when the power goes out.  Foggy has a bit more trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark I See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at the Daredevil Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.

Foggy was at Matt’s when the power went out without warning, abruptly blanketing the apartment in complete, unsettling darkness.

“Well, shit.” Foggy reflexively blinked against the sudden emptiness of his vision.

“Power gone out?” Matt asked, and Foggy spared a second to be grateful that they were sitting side by side on the couch. He still knew where Matt was, even if he couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah. How’d you - oh, the quiet?” The comforting background hum of appliances had disappeared along with the light; no way that Matt had missed that.

“Mm-hm. Relatively speaking.” Foggy didn’t have to be able to see Matt to know that he’d be tilting his head the way he did when he was Capital-L _listening_.

“Come on, man. Stop creeping on your neighbours.” Foggy grimaced. He was getting used to Matt’s super senses, but he still had a hard time with the way Matt blithely used them to snoop on everyone around him.

“Gladly,” Matt said, flinching hard enough that Foggy felt it in the shake of the couch cushions. “4B is watching her sister’s kids tonight, and one of them apparently _really_ hates the dark.”

“Serves you right for eavesdropping,” Foggy told him, but he reached towards the space he knew Matt was occupying. His fingers brushed a sleeve, and he followed the line of Matt’s arm up to his shoulder. He held on until the tension eased out of the muscles under his grip, letting go when Matt patted his hand with one of his own in silent thanks.

“So, any guesses as to what’s going on?” Foggy asked, fumbling in his pocket for his phone. As far as he knew, there hadn’t been any planned outages. 

“Don’t.”

Foggy startled at the brush of Matt’s fingers across the back of his hand.

“It’s too soon for anything accurate to have made it online, and you’ll just white out your vision again. Take a look around and tell me if you can see anything yet.”

“Uh, buddy. I hate to tell you this, but the lights are out and it’s _dark_ in here.” Despite his protest, Foggy had turned his head while speaking, automatically looking towards the windows. He could just make them out against the blank backdrop of what should be the nearest wall, wide rectangles of space where the darkness wasn’t quite as absolute. “There isn’t even much light coming in from the windows,” he added for Matt’s benefit.

Matt hummed thoughtfully. “That’s not a good sign.”

It really wasn’t. A city the size of New York? There should still be plenty of ambient light to see by, unless this blackout was comprehensively (alarmingly) widespread.

“Hang on, I’ll go take a loo - fuck!” 

Okay, so he’d forgotten that he’d pulled a chair over for a place to spread out the papers he’d brought with him. Damn, but that smarted. At least Matt was trying not to laugh too obviously as he pulled Foggy back down onto the couch.

“Stay there for a minute,” he instructed.

Foggy felt the couch shift as Matt stood up, heard the scrape of the chair legs on the floor as Matt moved it. 

“Ready to try that again?” Matt asked, and Foggy’s eyes must be finally adjusting because he could pick out the pale blur of Matt’s t-shirt as he approached.

“Yeah, let’s see if I can conquer the war zone that is your living room,” Foggy said as he straightened up from rubbing the last of the sting out of his shins.

“Keep the couch to your immediate right and three steps straight ahead will put you at the window,” Matt advised as Foggy got to his feet.

He made it to the window without further incident, though Matt had to catch his outstretched hand before he scraped it against the bricks of the wall.

Jesus, he sucked at this. Apparently stumbling around Matt’s apartment blind drunk didn’t prepare a guy to do it when he literally could not see. “It would probably be beyond tactless to say something about the blind leading the blind right now, wouldn’t it?”

Matt snorted laughter beside him. “Because you’ve always been a model of propriety?”

“Point. Consider it said, then.”

“Done.” Matt knocked their shoulders together lightly. “I take it from that display that it’s still dark out there?”

“Yeah.” Foggy craned his neck for a better look at the sky. “A lot darker than it should be. At a guess, most of the city’s lights are out.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary,” Matt offered. “Whatever caused the outage, it’s either at a fair distance or not very dramatic.”

“Good to know.”

Matt steered Foggy back to the couch and vanished into the kitchen after depositing Foggy safely on the cushions. Foggy listened to him rummaging around - the crinkle of a plastic bag, the fridge door opening, and the clink of bottles - before giving into the lure of the information age and going for his phone.

“Okay, _ow_.” Which was _painfully_ bright after the near-total blackness.

“Any news?” asked Matt, reappearing at the fringe of the light cast by the phone.

“Not much,” Foggy sighed. “The usual crap about staying calm, everything under control, authorities working to restore power. Social media’s going nuts, but I trust your ears more than I trust their conspiracy theories.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Matt’s tone was dry, but there was just enough light to spot the pleased curve to his smile as he sat down. “Here, help me drink these while they’re still cold,” he added, nudging the cool glass of a beer bottle against Foggy’s free hand.

“That’d be a waste.” Foggy obligingly took a sip. “I should probably make this one for the road, though. Let you get some sleep tonight. Not like we’ll be getting much else done.”

As if on cue, his phone’s backlight blinked off, leaving him lost in the dark again.

Besides, paperwork had been his excuse for coming over, but it wasn’t the reason he’d practically set up camp in Matt’s living room. That would be the three ribs Daredevil had broken a few nights ago, and the subsequent furious argument they’d had about Matt’s suicidal dedication to his nightly crusade. But Foggy wasn’t too proud to beg, and Matt had eventually capitulated and promised to take a few nights to recover. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not safe out there on a good night, much less one like this one.” Foggy could hear all the frustration of his enforced downtime in the sharpness of Matt’s reply. “Stay over. You can take the bed.”

“If I stayed over every time I was thinking of leaving your place after dark, you’d pretty much have to take up permanent residence on your couch,” Foggy protested half-heartedly. He was actually in no hurry to venture out into the streets; danger aside, he’d much rather be on hand to make sure Matt stayed in, and maybe give him something else to focus on besides all of the no-doubt awful things he could hear happening.

“Most nights I can kick out you and still make sure you get home in one piece.”

The quiet admission hung in the dark between them.

Foggy sighed, a deliberate heave of air into the silence. “You’d better have more of these in your fridge. And hey, do you still have those Braille Uno cards? We’re going to have to pass the time somehow.”

When Foggy woke up the next morning, he was still on the couch. The lights were on again, and he had a crick in his neck, a hangover, a lap full of cards, and his best friend’s head on his shoulder.


End file.
